


Bright as Yellow

by Paltita



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita/pseuds/Paltita
Summary: I'm not sure how this editing thing works so I hope it looks ok.....anyways....................Hello!!!this is a little something forSpeakslow. I hope you like it as much as I like your stories :) Thanks for sharing your work.Inspired by their amazing ficsBright as Yellowand the sequelWrapped in Blue.





	Bright as Yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speakslow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakslow/gifts).



> I'm not sure how this editing thing works so I hope it looks ok.....
> 
> anyways....................Hello!!!
> 
> this is a little something for [Speakslow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakslow/pseuds/speakslow). I hope you like it as much as I like your stories :) Thanks for sharing your work.
> 
> Inspired by their amazing fics [Bright as Yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786678/chapters/29178738) and the sequel [Wrapped in Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601067/chapters/31223295).


End file.
